


Au Naturel

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Newt Being A Little Shit, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gives Hermann a wake up call during a very boring meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Naturel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this meme](http://decadentmousse.tumblr.com/post/99758018361/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number)!

Hermann generally considered himself a diligent and hard-working individual.  He knew the importance of his – and others’ – work, knew how much was at stake, and knew how dire the consequences would be if they failed to close the Breach.  However, he had been sitting at this meeting for the better part of _two hours_.  That wasn’t including the time spent sitting there beforehand waiting for everyone else in attendance to trickle into the room, and God help him, he was bored out of his mind.  Everything that had been said so far was nothing he hadn’t heard multiple times before.  It seemed more of a review of existing information rather than a discussion about new information.

He wanted to be almost literally anywhere else.  Newton had managed to somehow talk his way out of attending, insisting that examining his latest kaiju sample when it was still relatively fresh was more important than any meeting could possibly be.  Which was almost certainly true – especially given the fact that meeting wasn’t shedding light on anything new – but Hermann couldn’t help but feel a little envious.   _His_ presence had been deemed a necessity given the fact that the Breach was currently relatively quiet and presumably they wanted him to share any new information.  However, so far all he’d done was nod occasionally while listening to everyone else repeat things that they all already knew.

He felt his phone vibrate against his thigh.  Protocol generally dictated that phones be turned _off_ , but he had wanted to be reachable in case of any emergencies – especially with Newton being left to his own devices.  Also, he was somewhat ashamed to admit that at one point he had discreetly played a game of Solitaire.

He glanced around the room.  The conversation had turned towards the latest round of budget cuts and how they would affect things like food and other supplies.  Important things, to be sure, but nothing that he was directly involved in.    
  
He discreetly retrieved his phone from his pocket and glanced downward, using the table to shield it from view.  A text message – from Newton, unsurprisingly.  No doubt he wanted to rub in the fact that he had talked his way out of this tedious affair.  
  
He opened the message and nearly dropped his phone.  It was a photo – a _nude_ photo – featuring a very familiar-looking backside.  The message attached read: “ _figured u might need a wake-up call ;)”_  
  
Marshal Pentecost glanced at him, eyebrow raised, and for a moment Hermann had this terrible, irrational notion that somehow he _knew_.    
  
"Dr. Gottlieb."  
  
"Y-yes?" Hermann stopped and cleared his throat.  "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Were there any matters you wanted to address?"  
  
Hermann glanced heavenward as if it might cleanse the plump curves of Newton's buttocks from his mind.  It didn't.  If possible, it actually made it _worse_.    
  
"Well."  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
Hermann glanced back down from the ceiling and everyone at the table was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"I know there are pressing concerns about the distribution of PPDC funds and of course certain departments take a priority, but if our budget allows for it, some of both my and Dr. Geiszler's lab equipment is long overdue for routine maintenance."  
  
"Has it interfered with your work?"

"Not yet.  It soon might, however.  If it all possible, I think it'd be best to take care of the issues now before they give rise to larger problems.  Especially since getting _new_ equipment would be an even greater drain on resources."  
  
"I'll see what we can do."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
After that, the Marshal turned his attention to someone else and Hermann let out a soft sigh of relief.  Then he looked at his phone again.  
  
He typed with barely contained fury, “ _What do you think you're doing?  I thought you were working.”  
  
“lyin on the couch pantsless.  and i WAS working im takin a lunch break.”_  
  
Good lord, his typing was atrocious.  “ _And you thought lunch time was an appropriate time to send me nude photographs?”_  
  
Newton didn't respond immediately, so Hermann put his phone back in his pocket and gave the meeting his undivided attention and make a concentrated effort not to think about the the edges of Newt's tattoos framing the dimples of his butt.  
  
"What's the status on the Jaeger repairs?"  
  
"They are going well," Mako said.  "We're running low on some supplies, but we have technicians looking into new suppliers that will be… affordable."  
  
"Excellent.  Keep me apprised on any new developments, Ms. Mori."  
  
"Yes, Marshal."  
  
Tendo jumped in.  "We've had three power outages in LOCCENT in the last month.  They haven't caused _too_ much trouble, but we haven't been able to figure out what's causing it."  
  
Hermann's phone was vibrating again.  He took it out of his pocket – again.  
  
“ _well YEAH”_

Attached was an image of– good God.   
  
_“You have no shame.”_  
  
“ _nope ;)”_

Hermann sighed.

_“u gonna be done soon?  im feelin kinda lonely.”_

_“Yes, I can see that.”_

Hermann shifted in his seat and desperately hoped no one in the board room would notice his growing erection.  Newton could make fun of his “grandpa pants” all he liked, but the loose fabric was likely the only thing standing between him and a very embarrassing situation.  Well, a _more_ embarrassing situation.  Given the choice, he would have much rather avoided having an erection in a room full of people altogether – noticed or otherwise.

The more he tried to will it away, the clearer it became that it had no intention of going anywhere.  Any time he tried to to think of something – anything – else, all he could see was Newton sprawled out naked in their laboratory.  It was making it extremely difficult to focus on anything else.

When he was finished here, he was going to give Newton a stern talking to.  Among other things, if he wasn’t able to get himself under control before then.  Good lord.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for flashing, so I took some liberties with it, but flashing via a cell phone is still flashing, right? ;)


End file.
